Von Feder und Schwert
by Andur
Summary: A Guild Wars fanfiction in german language. Diese Geschichte erzählt von Lelina Falkenfeder, einer jungen Priesterin und Tochter von canthanischen Falknern und Andur Silberklinge, einem edlen Recken und Sohn eines ascalonischen Schmiedes. Erlebt den dramatischen Fall Ascalons, die Erfüllung der Flammensucher-Prophezeiungen und eine Liebe, die Jahrhunderte überdauern soll!
1. Ein zweiter Geburtstag

**Kapitel I**

**Ein zweiter Geburtstag (1051 n.E.)**

Zwei bleiche Hände waren das einzig wahrlich erkennbare in dem durch Kerzenlicht spärlich ausgeleuchteten Raum. Geflissentlich bewegten sie sich – einem festen Muster folgend – um ein Ritual zu vollenden, das ähnlich düster anmutete, wie der Anblick des schwarz gewandeten Greises, dessen Geist es erfüllte.  
Mit krächzender Stimme begann er Formeln zu intonieren, während er sich über sein hilfloses Opfer beugte. Es war ein einjähriges Mädchen, das er in schwarzes Leinen eingeschlagen und auf einen reich verzierten Sockel aus Obsidian gelegt hatte. Beinahe huschte dem alten Mann ein Lächeln über das Gesicht, als ihm erneut bewusst wurde, dass ihr Opfer ihm ein weiteres Jahr ermöglichte auf Tyrias Boden zu wandeln, um seine schwarzen Künste zu vervollkommnen.

Bald, ja bald war es vollbracht.  
Dann würden solche Unannehmlichkeiten und niederen Arbeiten – wie an diesem Abend das Einbrechen bei den ahnungslosen Falknern, das Stehlen ihres Kindes aus dessen Wiege und das aufwendige und kraftraubende Abhalten alter Rituale – der Vergangenheit angehören.  
Ja, er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass in Kürze ganz Ascalon und die umliegenden Reiche in Krieg und Chaos versinken würden! Er allein half den Charr Schwachstellen in Adelberns Verteidigung aufzudecken, auf dass ihre längst überfälligen Angriffe beginnen mögen. Und sollte es soweit sein, dann fände er genügend herrenlose Seelen, die er an seiner statt Grenth opfern könnte, um viele weitere Jahrzehnte – Jahrhunderte gar – zu überdauern!  
Weit mehr, als es dieses armselige, kleine Ding vor ihm vermochte.  
Weiterhin Verse murmelnd schlug der Nekromant die beiden Enden des Leinens zur Seite, die das Mädchen verhüllten. Vorsichtig, beinahe liebevoll, nahm er einen Dolch mit geschwärzter Klinge auf.  
Sein Singsang endete.  
Alle Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen, das Portal zu den ewigen Nebeln geöffnet und der Herr des Todes forderte gierig seinen Tribut, das konnte der alte Mann spüren. Endlich begann es zu schreien, stellte er mit Genugtuung fest, als er die Klinge auf das Kind herabsenkte.  
„Grenth mein Herr und Meister!", entfuhr es ihm. „Hüter der Seelen! Gebieter aller Gezeiten! Nimm dieses Opfer und gewähre mir hierfür einen weiteren Winter!".  
Nun, er hatte keine direkte Antwort erwartet, doch diese unerwartete Stille ließ ihn kurz innehalten. Selbst das Mädchen schrie nicht mehr.  
Plötzlich erloschen alle Kerzen, nur um – kurz bevor er einen Fluch ausstoßen konnte – in einem brennend hellen, silbernen Schein zu neuem Leben zu erwachen.

Silbrige Rauchschwaden formten sich zu einer Präsenz, die er seit mehreren Dekaden aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt hatte.  
„Dwayna", versuchte er zu stammeln, als er jäh unterbrochen wurde:  
„SCHWEIG STILL!", donnerte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Dies Leben ist nicht dein, noch darf Grenth über es verfügen! Selbst dein Herr vermag es nicht ihr Schicksal zu erahnen, denn sie ist eine der Auserwählten, die ermächtigt sind es selbst zu schmieden! Diese große Bürde liegt seit Geburt an auf ihren Schultern und dein unrechtes Ansinnen wird den Lauf der Zeiten nicht beeinflussen!"

Wie von der Wucht eines Hammers getroffen, strauchelte der Greis und stolperte nach hinten.  
Klirrend fiel sein Dolch zu Boden.  
Das silberne Licht verflüchtigte sich und wich einem kalten Hauch, den der Nekromant zuvor erwartet hatte. Sein Meister war schließlich doch erschienen und hatte Dwaynas Anwesenheit verdrängt.  
Ein eisiger Griff umschloss sein Herz.  
„Nein, so sollte es nicht sein", keuchte er, als die nagende Kälte anfing an ihm zu reißen. Das letzte was er sah, waren seine eigenen Hände, die sich auf groteske Art und Weise aufzulösen schienen. Sie glichen nun den dünnen Pergamenten, die er bis vor kurzem noch studierte und weiterhin studiert hätte.

Im ersten Morgengrauen, ließ sich ein Falke auf einer kleinen Hütte am Waldesrand – dem Schauplatz der gestrigen Nacht – nieder und stieß einen markanten Schrei aus. In weiter Ferne wurde der Ruf erwidert. Ein verloren geglaubtes Familienmitglied ward gefunden.


	2. Der Segen Dwaynas

**Kapitel II**

**Der Segen Dwaynas (1059 n.E.)**

Acht Jahre waren seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht verstrichen. Die Entführung war in Vergessenheit geraten, der Schatten der tobenden Gildenkriege reichte nicht bis in die hintersten Ecken des Regententals und die wenigen Scharmützel mit den Charr stellten keine Bedrohung für den Nordwall und somit für Ascalon dar. Diese guten und friedlichen Zeiten bedeuteten eine sorgenfreie Kindheit für ein junges Mädchen, das von den kommenden Ereignissen nichts ahnen sollte.

„Lelina! Entferne dich nicht zu weit und sei zur sechsten Abendstunde wieder zu Hause, hörst du?", klang es ihr nach, als sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen die Wiese hinunter lief.  
Sie trug ein ärmelloses, himmelblaues Leinenkleid, sodass beim Rennen die hohen Gräser ihre Haut kitzelten – sie liebte es. Wie durch ein Wunder hielt der Kranz aus Schaumkraut und Gänseblümchen, den ihre Mutter ihr ins Haar geflochten hatte.  
Ein Falke – eines der Jungtiere – gesellte sich hoch oben zu ihr und begleitete das Mädchen ein Stück des Weges, bevor er blitzschnell zu Boden stieß und wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Bald schon erreichte sie die ersten Trauerweiden, die an dem Bach standen, der das Gehöft ihrer Eltern begrenzte.  
Am Wasser hielt Lelina an. Die drei Schritt zum gegenüberliegenden Ufer waren zu weit zum Springen, und die Brücke, über die der Weg zum Gehöft führe, war ihr zu weit entfernt. Beherzt ergriff sie den nächsten Strang einer Weide, der über dem Wasser herab hing, nahm Anlauf und schwang sich hinüber. Trockenen Fußes ging es weiter über den nächsten Hügel. Ihr Lieblingsbaum – eine alte und mächtige Eiche – war nicht mehr fern. Unbedingt wollte sie ihn erklettern und die Gegend beobachten, denn es ließen sich viele spannende Dinge von dort erkunden.  
Nachdem Lelina ihn geschwind erklommen hatte, saß sie endlich in der Krone und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. So weit das Auge reichte, erstreckten sich vor ihr unzählige Bäume und Grashügel.  
Dort im Nordwesten befanden sich der Hof ihrer Eltern und viel, viel weiter dann Fort Ranik, Ascalon und die große Hauptstadt Rin. Letztere waren nicht zu erkennen, lagen sie doch in zu großer Ferne. Rin hatte sie noch nie gesehen, doch Lelina konnte sich noch gut an Ascalon erinnern, wo ihre Eltern den Wochenmarkt zu besuchen pflegten. Die Stadt war riesig und voller Menschen, nicht so beschaulich wie das entlegene Regentental.

Sie reckte den Hals und drehte sich, um in alle Himmelsrichtungen schauen zu können, als es plötzlich hinter ihr einen lauten Knall gab.  
Sie erschrak so sehr, beinahe wäre sie von ihrem Ast gefallen. Rauch – begleitet von erneutem Krachen – zeichnete sich hinter dem nächsten Wäldchen im Süden ab. Mit pochendem Herzen ließ sich das Mädchen eilig an dem Baum herunter und suchte kauernd hinter der Eiche Schutz.  
„Was war bloß geschehen?", fragte sie sich ängstlich. Eigentlich sollte sie schnell zu ihren Eltern laufen, Papa würde bestimmt wissen was zu tun war, doch hinter ihr war es still geworden.  
So obsiegte ihre Neugier und gebückt schlich Lelina durch das hohe Gras auf des Wäldchen zu. Sie durchquerte es so leise und vorsichtig wie möglich und blickte aus dem Unterholz auf eine kleine Lichtung.

Vor ihr war ein gutes Stück der Wiese verbrannt worden und einzelne Gräser standen noch in Flammen. Ein spitzer Aufschrei entfuhr ihr, ehe sie sich eine Hand auf den Mund pressen konnte, als sie den Mann erblickte, der schwer verletzt am Boden lag. Trotz seiner Lederrüstung hatte er gefährliche Verbrennungen davongetragen und blutete aus mehreren Wunden. Das Mädchen kämpfte mit den Tränen, doch sie konnte sich schnell wieder beruhigen. Sie musste dem Mann helfen, das stand fest!  
Ein wilder Feuereifer entbrannte in ihr und ihre Gedanken rasten. Hastig schaute sie sich um, ob weiterhin die Gefahr drohte, die ihr Opfer so zugerichtet hatte, doch es war nichts zu sehen...  
Gut, Schnell jetzt! Sie lief zurück zum Bach, riss mit allen Kräften am Saum ihres Kleides, bis sie mehrere Streifen Stoff in Händen hielt und tränkte diese mit Wasser. Lelina rannte so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen zu dem Verletzten zurück, wusch seine Wunden aus und verband sie so gut sie es vermochte.  
Es half alles nichts.  
Er rührte sich nicht mehr.  
Tränen der Hilflosigkeit überkamen das junge Mädchen. Sie ließ den Kopf auf die verletzte Brust des Mannes sinken. Ihr Gesicht war blutverschmiert, doch ihre Gram ließ sie dies nicht bemerken. Schluchzend drückte sie sich an ihn und wurde so auch nicht des Leuchtens gewahr, das sich plötzlich an ihren Fingerspitzen abzeichnete.  
Langsam breitete es sich aus und berührte die Wunden des Mannes, umfing sie mit wohltuender Wärme und begann sie zu schließen. Da blickte Lelina verwundert auf und betrachtete abwechselnd ihre Hände und die beinahe verheilten Verletzungen.

Doch bevor sie sich weiter über ihre erstaunliche Gabe wundern konnte, brach linker Hand ein hünenhaftes Ungetüm aus den Bäumen hervor.  
"Ach, sieh mal an!", fauchte es mit harscher Stimme.  
Dies musste ein Charr sein!  
Lelina war starr vor Angst.  
Die humanoide Raubkatze mit dem Gehörn eines Widders bedrohte sie mit gefletschten Zähnen und hielt einen Bogen mit einem brennenden Pfeil in den Pranken, von dem sie instinktiv wusste, dass er beim Aufprall heftige Feuersbrünste hervorrufen würde.  
„Was für ein leckeres Küken haben wir denn hier? Was meint es was es ist, hä? Eine kleine Schamanin? Ha!", fauchte der Charr.  
„Nichts weiter ist es, als die nächste Trophäe auf meiner glorreichen Jagd!", knurrte er während er genüsslich den Bogen spannte. Langsam visierte der Charr das Mädchen an, doch zum Schuss sollte er nie kommen.

Ihm gegenüber brach ein Trupp bewaffneter Menschen aus dem Unterholz. Der Charr ließ den Bogen fallen, bäumte sich auf und brüllte aus Leibeskräften in Richtung der neuen Bedrohung. Er sah, dass keine Chance mehr bestand seine Beute zu erlangen, machte pfeilschnell kehrt und floh.  
„Dimar, Thengel ihr stellt ihm nach!", rief der Anführer der Miliz.  
„Andur, schaut nach dem Späher und dem Mädchen. Rasch! Der Rest sichert die Lichtung!", fuhr er fort.  
Mit schnellen Schritten tat der junge Mann wie ihm geheißen und kam auf Lelina zu. Er blickte mit sorgenvoller Miene auf sie und seinen Kameraden herab, doch schnell hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, als er merkte, dass beide – den Umständen entsprechend – wohlauf waren.  
„Bei den Göttern! Sie scheint ihn geheilt zu haben, Leutnant!", rief er über die Schulter.  
„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er ihr zugewandt.  
Sie war nicht in der Lage zu antworten.  
Er sah den Schrecken in ihren Augen und sprach weiter beruhigend auf sie ein: „Ich bin Andur. Weißt du, was für eine große Heldin du bist?" „Komm ich helfe dir auf", sagte er, hob sie hoch und trug sie auf seinen Armen.  
Lelina drückte sich fest an die Schulter des jungen Soldaten und zeigte einfach in Richtung ihrer Heimat, als Andur sie fragte, wo sie denn her käme.  
„Komm, deine Eltern müssen sich schreckliche Sorgen machen."  
„Geht nur Andur, bringt die Kleine nach Hause in Sicherheit. Der Charr ist gewiss über alle Berge", stellte der Anführer fest.

Auf dem Weg merkte Andur, dass das Mädchen immer noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war. Sie tat ihm leid. Niemand sollte in so jungen Jahren die Grauenhaftigkeit des Krieges schauen müssen. Er selbst war noch kein volljähriger Mann und wie alt mochte sie wohl sein? Acht oder neun Jahre? Kaum das richtige Alter, um verwundete Soldaten zu versorgen, soviel stand fest.  
„Deine Eltern werden mächtig stolz auf dich sein, wenn wir ihnen sagen, was du vollbracht hast. Dwayna lächelt auf dich herab", sprach er weiter auf das Mädchen ein. „Wie heißt du denn, hm?"  
„Lelina", brachte sie als einziges Wort über ihre Lippen, bis sie endlich zu Hause waren.


	3. Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen

**Kapitel III**

**Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen (1070 n.E.)**

Es war ein schöner Tag im Königreiche Ascalon und viele würden sich der warmen Brise am Morgen erinnern, denn es sollte die letzte sein, die auf Jahre hinweg zu fühlen war.

Lelina hatte ihre Studien und Lehrstunden an der Nolani Akademie – auf die sie entsandt wurde, nachdem man ihrer Begabung in der Kunst des Heilens gewahr wurde – absolviert und viele große Ereignisse standen ihr dieser Tage bevor.  
Lelina freute sich auf jedes einzelne von ihnen.  
In zwei Tagen schon würde sie endlich wieder ihre geliebten Eltern in die Arme schließen dürfen. Sie befanden sich auf der Reise nach Ascalon, um dort in der nahegelegenen Aschfurt Abtei der Zeremonie beiwohnen zu können, die Lelina in den Stand einer Priesterin Dwaynas erheben würde. Und als ob dies noch nicht Grund genug zu ausgelassener Freude wäre, ermöglichte die Priesterwürde es ihr endlich einen langersehnten Traum zu verwirklichen, denn sie würde nun als vollwertige Gelehrte an Ascalons Akademien anerkannt werden.  
Die Vorstellung, die Großen Künste, die Kräuter- und Heilkunde, die Kalligraphie und die Geschichte lehren zu dürfen, war für Lelina ähnlich berauschend, wie die Fürsorge und die Liebe Dwaynas.  
All dies erfüllte ihre Gedanken, während sie sich ebenfalls auf dem Wege gen Ascalon befand und nicht wenigen ihrer Reisegefährten fiel ihr inneres Leuchten auf, das mit den Sonnenstrahlen wetteiferte, die sich im Laub der Bäume am Wegesrand brachen.  
So verwunderte es nicht, dass so mancher ihrer männlichen Weggefährten ihr bewundernde Blicke zuwarf. Einige von ihnen traten auch näher an Lelina heran, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Obschon jegliche Männer der Gesellschaft gute Manieren und eine hohe Bildung besaßen, entpuppten sich diese Unterredungen meist nur als allzu ungalante Annäherungsversuche. Sie trachteten danach, sich mit ihr zu schmücken oder sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu begaffen: Sie starrten auf ihre gelockten Haare, die über ihre bloßen Schultern fielen; auf ihr weißes Kleid aus feinstem Damast und auf die sich abzeichnenden Formen darunter, die von dem Stoff umschmeichelt wurden.  
Sie widerten Lelina an, und sie ließ jeden abschmettern.  
Einzig ein junger und gleichsam charmanter Zauberkundiger erwies sich als guter Gesprächspartner. Lelina bewunderte seine zurückhaltende Art und auch sein Aussehen – wie sie sich selbst eingestehen musste. Ihr gefiel die Strähne, die ihm ab und an keck ins Gesicht fiel. Der Glanz in seinen Augen wenn er lächelte, nahm sie gefangen.  
So kam es, dass Ardai und Lelina sich eine lange Weile unterhielten. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und jäh kam das Ende des Gespräches, als die Gruppe die Weggabelung erreichte, die sie trennen sollte.  
Ein Pfad führte nach Süden direkt zur Abtei, in der der Rest der Gesellschaft bereits erwartet wurde; der andere nach Ascalon, wo Lelina ihre Eltern empfangen würde.

So verließ Lelina ihre Begleiter, die sich alsbald gen Aschfurt wandten, während sie den Weg in Richtung der großen Stadt einschlug.  
Keine Stunde später kamen der Große Nordwall und Ascalons Festungsmauern in Sicht. Sie passierte vereinzelte Gehöfte und Felder, auf denen die Bauern ihrem Tagesgeschäft nachgingen. Ihr Anblick erweckte in ihr Bilder an die eigene Kindheit auf dem Hofe ihrer Eltern.  
Oh, wie sehr sie sich das Zusammentreffen herbeisehnte!  
So in alten Erinnerungen und jungen Wünschen versunken, bemerkte Lelina kaum, wie sehr sich der Himmel in kürzester Zeit verfinstert hatte.  
Erst als sie zu frösteln begann, wurde sie der veränderten Situation gewahr. Sie schaute gen Himmel, vermochte aber keine Wolken auszumachen, die ihn verdunkeln könnten. Was mochte diese Finsternis ausgelöst haben? Eigentlich hätten die Glocken gerade erst zur zweiten Mittagsstunde läuten sollen, wenn sie ihr Zeitgefühl nicht allzu sehr trügte. Die Luft war mit einer fast schon fühlbaren Spannung erfüllt. Lelina schlang schützend ihre Arme um sich, doch das Unwohlsein blieb.  
Sie zwang sich nachzudenken. Eine Sonnenfinsternis hatten die Hofastronomen nicht vorhergesagt. Was sonst konnte die Ursache für dieses Phänomen sein?  
Ein lautes Rauschen und Brausen – wie das eines heftigen Herbststurms – erhob sich, doch konnte sie keinen Wind verspüren, noch regte sich das Laub der Bäume. Lelina begann zu laufen.  
Sie wollte schnellstmöglich die mächtigen Mauern Ascalons erreichen, um dort Unterschlupf zu suchen, als plötzlich ein riesiger Kristall am Himmel erschien und mit ohrenbetäubendem Getöse über der Stadt niederging.

Der Einschlag riss mehrere Häuser ein.  
Der Boden bebte.  
Ascalon versank in Leid und Chaos.

„Dwayna stehe uns bei!", entfuhr es ihr, als Lelina ihren Lauf beschleunigte.  
Der Schrecken dieses Unglücks hatte sie nicht zu entmutigen vermocht und so war sie nur noch mit dem Wunsch erfüllt, möglichst vielen Überlebenden zu während sie zu den Stadttoren eilte, schlugen weitere Kristalle in der Stadt und in dem Großen Nordwall ein. Erste Flüchtlinge liefen mit angsterfüllten Augen an ihr vorüber. Als sie die Tore schließlich passierte, prasselten hunderte Eindrücke des Grauens auf sie ein. Bürger Ascalons liefen panisch und orientierungslos durch die Straßen. Einige wenige Soldaten versuchten, die entstandenen Feuer zu löschen oder sich zu Einheiten zu formieren. Die Luft war rauchgeschwängert und voll von Geschrei und beißendem Gestank.  
Ascalon lag in Schutt und Asche.  
Doch Lelinas Eifer und ihr Wille zu helfen waren ungebrochen.  
Unverzüglich machte sie sich auf, um Verwundete zu heilen und Verschüttete zu bergen. Viele Menschenleben rettend, gelangte sie immer tiefer in die Stadt, oder das was von ihr übrig blieb. Erst in einer verlassenen Seitengasse verließen sie ihre Kräfte und Lelina wurde von Erschöpfung übermannt. Sie musste sich anlehnen und ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken. Ihr einst wunderschönes Gewand, ein Geschenk, das sie zum Erreichen ihrer Volljährigkeit von ihrer Großmutter erhalten hatte, war zerschlissen und mit Staub, Dreck und Blut besudelt.

Langsam zur Ruhe kommend, nahm sie entfernten Schlachtenlärm wahr. Er hallte von Norden wider und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass das Bombardement über der Stadt geendet hatte und sich nun ausschließlich auf den Nordwall konzentrierte.  
Der Lärm schwoll an. Soldaten liefen in kleinen Truppen an ihr vorbei auf den Nordwall zu, schienen sie aber nicht zu bemerken. Vereinzelt konnte sie ihre Rufe vernehmen: „Die Charr sind durch den Wall gebrochen!" „Haltet die Posten!" „Sie kommen von allen Seiten!"  
Eine letzte Gruppe lief auf der Hauptstraße vorbei, als Lelina sich langsam aufrappelte. Mühsam gelangte sie an die Häuserecke, hinter der die Soldaten verschwunden waren. Kurz bevor sie sie umrunden konnte, brach gleich dahinter ein erneuter Kampf aus. Schwerter klirrten, Verwundete schrien und Flammen loderten.  
Hecktisch schaute sie sich um. Sie musste schnell handeln, denn sonst würden weitere wackere Menschen fallen, doch vermochte sie nichts nützliches zu finden, das ihr im Kampf hilfreich gewesen wäre.  
Dennoch trat sie mit grimmigen Gesicht entschlossen auf die Hauptstraße und wurde beinahe von einem Pfeilhagel getroffen, der die Soldaten vor ihr nur knapp verfehlt hatte. Nur noch zwei von ihnen waren am leben und standen einer Überzahl von fünf Charr gegenüber. Die Soldaten duckten sich ab und sie tat es ihnen gleich, als drei der Bestien erneut ihre Bögen spannten. Surrend flogen die Pfeile über ihren Köpfen hinweg, als beide Recken gleichzeitig aufsprangen. „Für Ascalon!", feuerten sie sich an und gingen zum Angriff über.  
Sie machten einen Sturmangriff auf die beiden Charr, die mit schweren doppelblättrigen Äxten bewaffnet waren und sich schützend vor ihren Fernkämpfern postiert hatten. Fast schien es so, als sollte den Männern der Ausfall gelingen: Der rechte Kämpfer konnte seinen Gegner zu Boden reißen, drehte geschickt im Fallen seine Klinge und stieß sie dem Charr in den Wanst. Linker Hand jedoch ließ die humanoide Raubkatze ihren Gegner ins Leere laufen, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und hieb ihm ihre Axt in den Rücken.  
In diesem Augenblick wirkte Lelina einen Zauber auf den hilflosen Soldaten, doch dieser verpuffte wirkungslos, denn der Krieger sackte bereits leblos zu Boden.  
Lelina sprach einen weiteren Zauber aus, der den verbleibenden Recken schützen sollte und diesmal verfehlte er seine Wirkung nicht. Ein weiterer Pfeilhagel prallte harmlos an dem schimmernden Schutzwall ab, den sie erzeugt hatte. Rasch nutzte der Kämpfer die Gunst der Stunde und streckte den Charr, der seinen Kameraden erschlagen hatte, mit einem mächtigen Hieb nieder und sprang in einer fließenden Bewegung den Bogenschützen entgegen. Die Bestien ließen eilig ihre Waffen fallen und fuhren ihre Krallen aus, um sich zu verteidigen. Doch für einen von ihnen war die Mühe vergebens, der Krieger kam zu schnell heran und tötete ihn mit einem Streich.  
Der kleinere der überlebenden Charr nutze die Situation zu seinem Vorteil: Er duckte sich ab und hieb seine Krallen in die jetzt wehrlose Flanke des Kämpfers. Lelina konnte mit einem Spruch die tiefsten Wunden des Mannes schließen, dennoch war er schwer verletzt. Sich zur Seite krümmend erwehrte er sich der nächsten Attacken der Bestie, doch er verlor an Boden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er unter den heftigen Angriffen fallen würde. Zu schnell drosch der Charr nun auf ihn ein.  
Da besann sich Lelina einer anderen Art von Zauber, den sie erlernt hatte und wirkte ihn auf die attackierende Raubkatze. Lelina legte allen Zorn in ihre Kunst, kanalisierte die Kraft Balthasars auf ihren Gegner und warf den Charr zu Boden, wo er keuchend liegen blieb. Das genügte dem Recken und er bereitete seinem Widersacher das Ende.  
Jetzt regte sich die letzte und weitaus größere Bestie. Sie riss einem Leichnam den Hammer aus dessen starren Händen und brüllte in der Sprache der Menschen: „Gebt auf Schwächlinge! Diese Stadt und dieses Land werden wieder uns gehören!"  
Der Charr hob mühelos den schweren Hammer über den Kopf und ließ ihn auf den Krieger niederfahren.  
Lelinas Schutzzauber zerschmetterte durch die Wucht der Waffe und der Kämpfer ward so hart getroffen, dass er gegen eine Häuserwand krachte und stöhnend liegen blieb. Er würde schmerzvoll an seinen Wunden sterben, wenn ihm niemand zu Hilfe käme.

„Und nun zu dir, mein Küken!", höhnte der Charr halb knurrend, halb lachend und wandte sich Lelina zu.  
Er griff so schnell an, dass sie nicht mehr reagieren konnte.  
Er packte sie am Hals und hob sie hoch.  
Sein Griff war so hart und unnachgiebig wie ein Schraubstock und seine Krallen bohrten sich in ihren Hals. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr sich zu wehren, denn er hielt grinsend ihren Fußtritten und hilflosen Versuchen sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien stand.  
Der Charr hatte sie in seiner Gewalt.  
Geräuschvoll schnupperte er an ihr und fing brüllend an zu lachen. Heißer Atem und Geifer peitschten ihr entgegen.  
„Na, wenn das nicht das kleine Schamanen-Küken ist, das mir vor Jahren entkommen konnte! Jetzt gehörst du mir und keiner wird mehr zur Rettung eilen! Du wirst mir eine feine Trophäe oder – besser noch – Sklavin sein! Wie gefällt meinem Küken das, hä?"  
Der Charr schüttelte sich vor Lachen und Lelina verlor langsam des Bewusstsein.

Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm vor ihren Augen.  
„Nein, nicht jetzt!", dachte sie verzweifelt.  
Höhnend und lachend hielt der Charr sie noch immer in der Luft. Mit dem letzten Aufflackern ihrer Kräfte zog sie beide Beine an und trat der Bestie so hart sie konnte gegen den Brustkorb.  
Das Lachen endete abrupt.  
Sie wurde fallen gelassen, schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf, rollte sich benommen ab und rang nach Luft.  
Sie war genau neben einem der Gefallenen gelandet, dessen Harnisch mit vielen Pfeilen gespickt war. Neben ihm lag noch sein Kampfstab. Neue Hoffnung flammte in Lelina auf, denn den Umgang mit dieser Waffe hatte sie bereits in der Abtei erlernt.  
Sie packte den Stab und richtete sich qualvoll auf.  
Gleich war der Charr an ihrer Seite und schwang mit hasserfüllten Augen den Hammer nach ihr. Lelina strauchelte und das rettete ihr das Leben, denn stünde sie noch, hätte die Bestie ihren Kopf zerschmettert.  
Sie kämpfte die Schwäche nieder, die sie zu übermannen drohte und rammte den Kampfstab auf den Brustkorb des Charr.  
Knurrend wich dieser einen Schritt zurück, nur um erneut zu einem Schlag auszuholen. Mit gewaltiger Wucht sauste der Hammer von oben auf sie herab, doch Lelina konnte ausweichen. Krachend schlug die Waffe auf der Straße auf und zertrümmerte mehrere Pflastersteine.  
Wütend starrte der Charr sie an, während Lelina zu einem weiteren Stoß ansetzte. Beinahe wäre Lelinas Angriff von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen und hätte die Bestie an ihrem ungeschützten Hals getroffen, doch der Charr ließ blitzschnell den Hammer fallen, griff nach dem Kampfstab der jungen Mönchin und entwaffnete sie gewaltsam.  
Klappernd fiel der Stab zu Boden und bevor Lelina sich wappnen konnte, schnellte eine klauenbewehrte Pranke in ihre Richtung.  
Der Charr bekam ihren rechten Arm zu packen, zog sie heftig zu sich heran und brach ihren Ellenbogen.  
Eine Welle unerträglichen Schmerzes durchflutete Lelina und schreiend sank sie auf die Knie.

Der Charr ließ von ihr ab und genoss seinen Sieg.  
Wimmernd stütze sich seine Beute auf ihren gesunden Arm, als er sich langsam zu ihr herunter beugte.  
„Hast du nun genug gespielt, Küken?", fragte er voller Häme.  
„Willst du jetzt aufhören und ein braves Küken sein und dich nicht weiter wehren, hm?", brummte die Bestie.  
„Es gibt Stellen, die noch größere Schmerzen verursachen, wenn man sie entsprechend behandelt, weißt du?", sprach sie weiter und legte eine Tatze auf Lelinas Wange.  
Er zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, doch Lelina vorzog keine Miene.  
Der Charr konnte nicht ahnen, dass er kein verstörtes, gebrochenes Mädchen zu Füßen hatte. Er wusste auch nicht, dass in diesem Augenblick ihr gesunder Arm nach vorne schnellen, und der Handkantenschlag der jungen Frau seinen Kehlkopf zertrümmern würde.  
Doch genau dies geschah.  
Röchelnd wankte der Charr zurück und packte sich an die tödliche Wunde. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen glotzte er sie an, bis er endlich zusammenbrach.

Es war vorüber.  
Lelina zitterte am ganzen Leib, als das Adrenalin des Kampfes von ihr abfiel. Sie hatte überlebt und war vorerst in Sicherheit.  
Leises Stöhnen rief ihr den letzten Recken in Erinnerung – er war tatsächlich noch am Leben!  
Der Gedanke daran vertrieb die Schmerzen aus ihrem Körper und mühsam bewegte sie sich auf den Krieger zu. Lelina beugte sich über den Verletzen und begann seine Wunden freizulegen, um sie besser behandeln zu können. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm den Helm ab und erstarrte vor Überraschung.  
Vor ihr lag Andur, der wackere Krieger, der sie einst nach Hause geleitet hatte. Nun war es an ihr, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Lelina versorgte seine Verletzungen, bis er ganz gesundet war und erst dann erlaubte sie es sich, sich selbst zu heilen.  
Da schaute er zu ihr auf und murmelte: „Ich kenne euer Gesicht."  
„Und ich das eure, Andur", antwortete Lelina. „Eben vor jener Bestie, die dort liegt, habt ihr mich vor einer Dekade errettet. Kommt nun, die Schlacht mag noch toben, doch die unsere ist vorüber – für heute zumindest. Lasst uns von hier fortgehen, um uns zur Gänze auszukurieren."  
Dem hatte Andur nichts entgegenzusetzen und sich gegenseitig stützend verließen sie den Kampfplatz.


	4. Feder und Schwert

**Kapitel IV**

**Feder und Schwert (1070 - 1073 n.E.)**

Die folgenden Tage waren durch die ständige Bedrohung der Charr und durch viele weitere kleine Scharmützel und große Schlachten gegen die unnachgiebigen Angreifer geprägt.

Es schien aussichtslos.  
Immer wieder brandeten die Truppen der humanoiden Raubkatzen gegen Ascalons Mauern; oftmals mussten Andur und Lelina sich ihrer auch innerhalb der Stadt erwehren.  
Es gab kaum Zeiten der Ruhe und keine Möglichkeit dem Grauen zu entkommen, das sie seit nunmehr fast einer Woche umgab.  
Sie waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Selbst Andur, Lelinas wackerer und kraftstrotzender Gefährte, war nur noch der Schatten seiner selbst, wie sie immer wieder mit Bestürzung feststellen musste.  
Sein Gesicht war durch Müdigkeit, Hunger sowie Kummer eingefallen und seine Haut wirkte aschfahl.  
Andur spiegelte den Zustand ganz Ascalons wider: Wo ehemals prunkvolle Bauten in den Himmel ragten, befanden sich nur noch schwelende Ruinen. Die Felder, weitläufigen Wiesen und die lichten Wäldchen, welche die Stadt umgaben, waren zu schwarzer Schlacke verbrannt worden.  
Und dennoch bestand noch ein Funken Hoffnung: Neben Andur und Lelina gelang es noch vielen anderen Menschen sich auf den Beinen zu halten und der drohenden Gefahr zu trotzen. So glückte es schließlich einer mutigen Schar Frauen und Männer, die sich um Prinz Rurik gesammelt hatten, durch einen waghalsigen Ausfall eine Bresche in die Reihen der Angreifer zu schlagen und diese somit kurzfristig zum Rückzug zu zwingen.  
Diese kurze Frist sollte den beiden Freunden – die wenige Zeit hatte genügt, um zwischen Andur und Lelina ein starkes Band der Zuneigung entstehen zu lassen – es ermöglichen, auf dem Vorplatz der ehemaligen Aschfurt Abtei ein notdürftiges Feldlazarett zu errichten.  
Andur hatte ursprünglich zu dem Trupp gehört, der sich als erstes wieder hinter den Nordwall wagen sollte, doch auf das flehentliche Bitten Lelinas hin, ließ Andur sich von seiner Pflicht freistellen, um an ihrer Seite bleiben zu können.  
Schnell füllte sich das Lager mit Verwundeten und Hilfsbedürftigen, sodass es bald aus allen Nähten zu platzen drohte.  
Rastlos mobilisierte Lelina ihre letzten Kräfte und es gelang ihr einen weiteren, vollen Tag lang die Pein vieler Menschen zu lindern. Doch dann weigerte sich ihr Körper endgültig, weiterhin ihrem Willen folge zu leisten.  
Sie verlor das Bewusstsein, als sie einen weiteren Zauber auf einen verletzten Mann sprechen wollte und wäre hart zu Boden gegangen, wenn Andur sie nicht im letzten Moment aufgefangen hätte.

Behutsam hob er seine Freundin hoch, betrat das nächste Zelt und trug sie auf eine der wenigen freien Liegen.  
„So hat ihre unglaubliche innere Kraft schließlich doch ein Ende gefunden", dachte er bekümmert, als er ihren zerschundenen Körper auf die Pritsche legte.  
Selbst in ihrer Ohnmacht strahlte sie einen beruhigenden Frieden aus, stellte er mit Bewunderung fest, als er sie in eine Decke aus rauem Filzleinen hüllte und sich dabei ertappte, wie er ihr sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Dann gab er seiner eigenen Erschöpfung nach, und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken, nur um im gleichen Augenblick wieder aufzustehen.  
„Es muss sich jemand um sie kümmern!", sagte er zu sich selbst und machte sich auf, einen anderen Heilkundigen zu finden. Er steifte durch die langen Reihen der eilig errichteten Zelte, bis er endlich fündig wurde. Er erblickte eine Priesterin in Dwaynas Diensten und bat sie, sich seiner Freundin anzunehmen.  
„Keine Zeit! Seht ihr denn nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?", schallte ihm ihre patzige Antwort entgegen. Konsterniert blickte Andur die Heilerin an.  
„Verzeiht, gute Dame, ich wollte nicht stören, doch Lelina hier – er nickte in die Richtung seiner Freundin – bedarf dringend eurer Heilkünste."  
„Oh ja, natürlich! Ein weiterer Rittersmann, der um sein Liebchen fürchtet! Es bedürfen so viele meiner Hilfe, als dass ich sie noch zählen geschweige denn ertragen könnte! Und jetzt packt euch, wir sind im Krieg Soldat, jeder hat seine eigene Mühe", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.  
„Sie ist nicht...", entgegnete Andur und hielt inne.  
Wut brandete in ihm hoch. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen!  
„Balthasars Flammen mögen euch verschlingen, Weib!", bellte Andur, als er sich zu voller Größe vor ihr aufrichtete.  
„Unentwegt hat sie sich geschunden, um für das Wohl anderer wie euch zu sorgen, ohne auf das ihre zu achten!", fuhr er sie an.  
„Und nun soll dies nicht genügen, dass ihr euch um sie kümmert, wo sie es doch von uns allen hier am meisten verdient hätte? Das ich nicht lache!"  
Dies verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
Die Priesterin zuckte zusammen und ließ entsetzt Mörser und Stößel fallen, mit denen sie begonnen hatte eine Wundsalbe zuzubereiten.  
Wortlos funkelte Andur sie an, packe sie beim Handgelenk und führte sie an Lelinas Pritsche.  
„Versorgt und badet sie, falls ihr dies vermögt. Ich werde schauen, ob ich saubere Kleidung und etwas Verpflegung für sie auftreiben kann", sagte er und wandte sich von der Heilerin ab, die völlig eingeschüchtert mit ihrer Arbeit begann.

Als Lelina erwachte, war sie von Dunkelheit umgeben, doch konnte sie um sich herum das leise Murmeln mehrerer Stimmen vernehmen. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und sie konnte vor lauter Benommenheit keinen klaren Gedanken fassen: Wie war sie hierher gelangt? Wo befand sie sich? Was war geschehen?  
Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ihr Körper quittierte dies mit einer erneuten Welle dumpfer Schmerzen, die sie wieder auf ihr Feldbett sacken und leise aufstöhnen ließen.  
Das Gemurmel endete.  
Plötzliche und beinahe unerträgliche Helligkeit brach über sie herein.  
„Lelina? Bei allen Göttern, endlich bist du erwacht, Liebes", vernahm sie eine vertraute Männerstimme.  
„Andur?", fragte sie flüsternd. Sie vermochte den Mann nicht zu erkennen, zu stark wurde sie durch die Laterne geblendet, die auf sie gerichtet war.  
„Nein", bekam sie zur Antwort, begleitet durch ein leises aber herzliches Lachen. Der Mann kniete neben ihrer Pritsche nieder und ergriff vorsichtig ihre Hand während er fortfuhr: „Dein treuer Gefährte wartet sehnsüchtig vor deinem Zelt. Aber sag, erkennst du deinen alten Herrn nicht mehr, selbst wenn er vor dir steht?"  
„Vater!", hauchte Lelina.  
Eine Woge der Freude ließ sie die Schmerzen vergessen, als sie sich an ihn drückte. Sie spürte wie ein Arm um sie gelegt wurde, als er ihre Zuneigung erwiderte.  
Lange saßen sie so dort, als schließlich ihr Vater – diesmal mit ernster und besorgter Stimme – das Wort an sie richtete: „Du musst mehr auf dich acht geben, hörst du? Ich habe vernommen, du hättest dich fast zu Tode geschunden, als du versuchtest diesen Menschen hier zu helfen."  
„Lelina, ich weiß du bist zu höheren Pflichten geboren, als unser Gehöft weiterzuführen, aber dennoch wünschte ich, du würdest mit uns kommen – in Sicherheit. Ich könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, meine einzige Tochter im Krieg zu verlieren."  
Sie hörte ihren Vater stockend einatmen, doch bevor sie antworten konnte sprach er weiter: „Ach, verzeih mir Liebes. Ich bin einfach froh, dich lebendig zu sehen. Schlaf jetzt und erhol' dich noch ein wenig. Bei Melandru, jetzt da weiß, dass du wohlauf bist, werde auch ich wieder etwas Ruhe finden können."  
Widerstandslos ließ Lelina sich auf Ihre Pritsche legen. Wenige Momente später war sie schon in tiefen und diesmal wohligen Schlaf gesunken.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Lelina sich viel besser.  
Andur wartete bereits geduldig an ihrer Pritsche. „Guten Morgen, Lelina", begrüßte er sie lächelnd. Auch er schien sich ein wenig erholt zu haben, stellte sie zufrieden fest. Er sah bei weitem nicht so abgehärmt aus wie gestern.  
„Ich hatte einen schönen Traum", sagte sie während sie sich aufsetzte und sich verschlafen die Augen rieb.  
„Warum hast du mich nur solange schlafen lassen, es ist bestimmt schon spät. Ich muss mich noch um so viele Dinge kümmern, solange wir noch Frieden vor den Charr haben", fuhr sie fort.  
„Lelina", antwortete Andur und drückte sie sanft auf ihr Lager zurück, als sie versuchte sich zu erheben. „Du wirst jetzt nirgends hingehen. Drei Tage und zwei Nächte verbrachtest du hier und warst selbst gestern Abend noch kaum in der Lage, dich zu bewegen oder gar deinen eigenen Vater zu erkennen."  
Verdutzt blickte sie ihm in die Augen.  
„Ja, beides ist wahr", versicherte er ihr mit einem bekräftigenden Kopfnicken.  
„Oh, Andur. Ich muss aufstehen! Bitte lass mich zu ihm."  
„Oh nein, junge Dame. Ich versprach deinem Vater auf dich acht zu geben. Er wird dich sicherlich gleich besuchen kommen", antwortete er in gespielt ernsthaftem Ton und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.  
„Andur, lass mich zu ihm. Ich muss ihn sehen!", entgegnete sie. „Zu lange schon war ich von meinen Eltern getrennt", fügte sie traurig hinzu.  
„Gut, ich habe es zumindest versucht", erwiderte er grinsend. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich kleinen, rastlosen Quälgeist nicht lange aufhalten könnte. Aber du möchtest doch bestimmt deinem Vater – und dem restlichen Feldlager, wohlgemerkt – nicht in diesen Lumpen entgegentreten, in die du jetzt gekleidet bist, oder?"  
Sie schaute an sich herunter, als sie ihre Decke zur Seite schlug. Tatsächlich hatte ihr jemand Hemd und Hose aus fadenscheiniger Wolle übergestreift. Sie waren ihr viel zu groß und schienen eher wie für einen Krieger mit annähernd Andurs Statur – nein, eigentlich genau seiner Statur – gemacht zu sein. Stünde sie jetzt auf, würde ihr die Kleidung höchstwahrscheinlich von der Schulter und – schlimmer noch – von der Hüfte rutschen.  
„Verzeih' mir", sagte Andur. „Ich konnte in der Eile nichts passenderes finden, denn leider war dein edles Kleid derart verdreckt und unbrauchbar, dass es nicht mehr zu retten war. Selbst deine Unterkleidung war bereits sehr zerschlissen", fuhr er fort. „Habe ich mir von der Heilerin sagen lassen, die dich behandelte", fügte er hastig hinzu und schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Doch sieh mal. Gestern konnte ich dies hier auftreiben", sprach er nach einer kleinen Pause weiter, griff hinter sich und zauberte ein hellgrünes Kleid aus Leinen hervor, das am Saum mit feinen, silbrigen und goldenen Mustern bestickt war. „Es stammt ausnahmsweise auch nicht aus meinem persönlichen Fundus", fügte er – ein Grinsen unterdrückend – hinzu.  
Lelina lachte laut auf.  
„Gut, du hast gewonnen. Was muss ich dafür tun?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln und schaute ihm mit gespieltem Flehen in die Augen.  
„Unterhalte dich mit deinem Vater, vertritt dir ein wenig die Beine, aber bitte überanstrenge dich nicht wieder und lass zumindest für heute deine Pflichten ruhen, in Ordnung?"  
„Ich verspreche es", antwortete sie. „Und Andur?"  
„Hm?"  
„Danke. Für alles und besonders für deine Fürsorge."

So verlebte Lelina den schönsten Tag seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.  
Lang unterhielt sie sich mit ihrem Vater, berichtete ihm von ihren Studien an der Nolani Akademie, der in Drascir und an der Aschfurt Abtei, erzählte von der Freundschaft zu Andur und erfuhr, dass auch ihre Mutter wohlauf war. Sie erwartete in ihrem unversehrten Heim sehnsüchtig die Rückkehr ihrer Tochter, doch sie würde wohl mit der Enttäuschung leben müssen, dass Lelina in Ascalon verbliebe, denn diese war nicht davon abzubringen, weiterhin für die Menschen und für den Frieden des Landes einzutreten.

Des Abends verabschiedete sie sich schweren Herzens von ihrem Vater, der noch im Schutze der Dunkelheit die Heimreise antreten wollte. Er wünschte ihr alles verbleibende Glück Tyrias und verließ das Feldlager.  
Lelina stand allein an dessen Palisade und blickte lange ihrem Vater nach.  
Tränen standen ihr in den Augen und Traurigkeit drohte sie zu überwältigen, da vernahm sie hinter sich ein leises Räuspern.  
Andur stand wenige Schritte abseits und blickte sie mitfühlend an, während er langsam auf sie zuging.  
Diese Geste genügte, dass Lelina ihren Gefühlen nachgab und sich schluchzend an ihn drückte.  
„Lass dir dein Herz nicht schwer werden", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme und schloss zögerlich einen Arm um ihre bebenden Schultern.  
Er versuchte aufmunternder zu klingen, als er sich fühlte, denn er selbst hatte bisher von seiner Familie, die in Rin beheimatet war, noch kein Lebenszeichen vernehmen können.  
„Es werden bessere Tage kommen, an denen wir alle wieder mit unseren Familien vereint sind", sprach er leise.  
Viele dutzende Herzschläge benötigte Lelina bis sie sich halbwegs gefasst hatte.  
„Danke", flüsterte sie, als sie schließlich zu ihm aufblickte.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl du gehörtest bereits zu meiner Familie, Andur."

Andur durchzuckte es wie ein Blitz und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Er konnte kaum ein Zittern unterdrücken. Er hatte Lelina in der kurzen Dauer mehr als nur lieb gewonnen, musste er sich überrascht eingestehen.  
„Du bist wie ein großer Bruder, den ich nie hatte", fuhr sie fort.  
Dies versetzte Andur einen heftigen Stich ins Herz.  
„Wie ein Bruder?!", hätte er beinahe aufgeschrien, doch Andur konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. „Ich fühle mich dir auch sehr nah", antwortete er ihr hingegen sanft.  
Sein Herzrasen schwand langsam, wich einer unterschwelligen Übelkeit und ihm wurde kalt.  
„Du zitterst ja", stellte sie besorgt fest. „Komm, lass uns an ein Feuer gehen, um uns aufzuwärmen", schlug sie vor.  
„Mir ist nicht kalt", antwortete er trotziger als er es beabsichtigte und fügte deshalb schnell hinzu: „Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Ich hole uns schnell ein paar Decken und wir schauen uns gemeinsam auf dem kleinen Hügel dort die Sterne an. Sieh nur wie klar der Himmel heut Nacht ist."  
Tatsächlich hatten sich die Aschewolken, die Ascalon dieser Tage in einen bedrohlichen Mantel hüllten, verzogen und gaben den Blick auf den unbedeckten Nachthimmel frei.  
Sie nickte zustimmend und Andur trabte los.  
„Oh ja, großartig!", strafte er sich in Gedanken selbst. „Hach, wir schauen uns gemeinsam die Sterne an! Eine dämlichere Idee ist mir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen. Komm dein _Bruder_ möchte dich an seiner Seite haben", schalt ihn seine innere Stimme.  
Andur betrat sein Zelt und drosch eins, zwei Mal auf die säuberlich drapierten Decken ein, die auf seinem Feldbett lagen.  
Nun, das half ein bisschen.  
Die Decken mussten noch einen weiteren heftigen Schwinger, einen Kinnhaken sowie eine lange Gerade über sich ergehen lassen, bevor Andur sie – etwas weniger frustriert als zuvor – unter den Arm klemmte und sich auf den Weg zu Lelina machte.

Sie gingen gemeinsam den Hügel am Lager hinauf und ließen sich dort in die Decken gehüllt nieder. Sogleich fing Lelina an, ihm alle möglichen Sternzeichen zu zeigen, erläuterte die Planetenbahnen und erzählte von den Gezeitenkräften des Mondes.  
„Was hast du dir auch gedacht, du Narr", dachte Andur ernüchtert, während er ihren Ausführungen lauschte, denen er teilweise nicht so recht zu folgen vermochte.  
„Solch ein kluges, weises, mitfühlendes und hübsches Mädchen – Frau –, verbesserte er sich, soll ihr Herz an dich vergeuden? An den einfachen Sohn eines Schmiedes? Wohl kaum!"  
Langsam gelang es ihm, seine innere Stimme zum verstummen zu bringen, als Lelina plötzlich das Thema wechselte:  
„Du, Andur? Hast du jemals ein Mädchen gehabt? Ich meine in den Tagen, wo Ascalon noch heil und unversehrt war?"  
„Du hast grausam in deiner Aufzählung vergessen, Junge!", brüllte die Stimme in seinem Kopf erneut auf.  
„Äh, diese Frage hätte ich jetzt am wenigsten erwartet", stammelte er.  
„Doch, aber es stimmt", fügte er hinzu. Verloren geglaubte Erinnerungen drängten an sein Bewusstsein.  
„Erzähl mir von ihr. Magst du?", fragte Lelina sanft.  
„Sie hieß – äh, heißt Nahar. Und war wunderschön", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Sie war eine Waldläuferin aus fremden Landen. Sie war sehr anmutig und hatte exotische braune Haut und dennoch helle, weizenblode Haare", reflektierte Andur.  
„Liebst du sie noch?", kam es von ihr.  
Konnte er Eifersucht in ihrer Stimme hören oder war es nur Einbildung?  
„Ich...", begann er zögernd. „Nein, nicht mehr. Aber sie wird immer ein Teil von mir sein, denke ich", fügte er seufzend hinzu.  
„Warum bist du nicht mehr bei ihr?", bohrte Lelina fragend weiter.  
„Ach, ich glaube ich habe sie mit meiner Liebe bedrängt. Sie liebte hingegen ihre Freiheit und hätte niemals mit mir sesshaft werden können, glaube ich", antwortete er. „Wir hatten uns zum Schluss ständig deswegen gestritten. Wir passten einfach nicht zusammen. Und was ist mir dir?", versuchte er den Spieß umzudrehen, wissbegierig darauf, was sie zu erzählen hatte und froh darum, von seinen Gefühlen ablenken zu können.  
„Ich hatte bisher kein solches Glück", antwortete sie rasch mit einem Schulterzucken. „Nun, vielleicht hätte es jemanden gegeben, wenn ich mich nicht so versessen meinen Studien gewidmet hätte. Und doch traf ich vor kaum einer Woche, gütige Dwayna es scheint schon Jahre her zu sein, einen netten und sehr aufmerksamen Mann, bei dem ich sicherlich mein Glück gewagte hätte", sprach sie weiter und schaute Andur verträumt in die Augen.  
Sein Puls begann wieder zu rasen.  
„Es war ein ausgesprochen charmanter Zauberkundiger, der mich des Weges gen Ascalon begleitet hatte, kurz bevor das Feuer über uns hereinbrach", erzählte sie gedankenverloren weiter.  
Andur fühlte sich als müsse er sich übergeben.  
Seine Decken würden später noch sehr leiden müssen!  
„Ein feiner Herr Schreiberling, also?", stellte er wesentlich spitzer fest, als er es eigentlich wollte.  
„Ach, Andur. Sei nicht eifersüchtig, ja? Du gäbst bestimmt auch eine gute Partie ab. Viele Frauen neiden mir sicherlich meinen starken und tapferen Gefährten", stichelte sie kichernd.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung wie liebend gern ich an deiner Seite wäre, Lelina", dachte Andur und schwieg dennoch.  
Er versuchte krampfhaft sich ein Lächeln abzuringen.  
Warum konnte er ihr seine Gefühle nicht eingestehen. Jetzt wäre der beste Zeitpunkt dafür!  
„Bei Balthasars Schwert! Weil du ein verdammter Feigling bist! Harte Schale, weicher Kern. So sagt man doch, oder?", melde sich seine innere Stimme höhnend zurück.  
„Andur?", fragte sie plötzlich ernsthaft.  
„Ihr Götter, habt Gnade! Sie hat bestimmt wieder in ihrer naiven – und doch so lieblichen – Art eine Frage gefunden, um weiteres Salz in meine Wunde zu streuen", dachte er verzweifelt.  
„Hm?", brachte er hingegen hervor.  
„Warum greifen die Charr uns an und zerstören das Land, was meinst du?"  
Durch ihren unvorhersehbaren Gedankensprung völlig verdattert, wusste er keine Antwort und schwieg.  
„Der Anführer des kleinen Trupps, den wir bekämpfen mussten bevor wir uns wiedertrafen, sagte Ascalon wäre einst das Land der Charr gewesen. Und er hatte recht damit, das weiß ich. Doch warum zerstören sie das Land, das sie zu erlangen suchen? Darauf finde ich keine Antwort. Vielleicht könnten wir den Charr in Frieden begegnen, verstünden wir sie nur", erklärte sie.  
Jetzt war Andur wahrhaftig überrascht. Er hatte nie versucht, die Charr zu verstehen. War es möglich, das Lelinas Denkweise den Schlüssel zu einem friedlichen Leben mit den humanioden Raubkatzen barg?  
„Manchmal erweist sich die Feder mächtiger als das Schwert, Lelina. Wenn jemand einen Weg findet mit ihnen Frieden zu schließen, statt sie einfach nur weiter zu bekämpfen, dann du", sagte er mit aufrichtiger Bewunderung in der Stimme. „Wieder ein Grund, noch mehr für sie zu empfinden", dachte er und stieß ein Seufzen aus.  
„Oh, Andur. Wir werden gemeinsam diesen Weg finden, versprich mir das", sprach sie leise.  
„Versprochen", antwortete Andur und ließ zu, dass sie sich bei ihm anlehnte. Er genoss ihre Zuneigung, auch wenn sie noch inniger hätte sein sollen, stellte er wehmütig fest.  
So saßen sie noch eine Weile schweigend beisammen, bis sie sich zur Nachtruhe begaben.  
Andurs Decken bezogen die Prügel ihres Lebens.

So vergingen die nächsten zwei Jahre, ohne dass Andur eine weitere Gelegenheit bekommen sollte, sich Lelina zu offenbaren. Denn Ascalon wurde erneut mit Krieg und Leid überzogen und sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihr eigenes Leben und das der Bürger des Königreiches zu bewahren. Auch ergab sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt die Möglichkeit, Lelinas Pläne für einen gemeinsamen Frieden mit den Charr in Angriff nehmen zu können.  
Ihnen blieb vorerst keine andere Wahl, als gemeinsam mit einigen anderen ascalonischen Helden unter Prinz Ruriks Befehl um den Lebensraum der Menschen zu kämpfen. So gelang es ihnen schließlich, Andurs alte Heimatstadt Rin aus den Klauen der Angreifer zu befreien. Doch Andur war untröstlich, denn selbst hier konnten sie keinen Hinweis über das Schicksal seiner Familie ausfindig machen.  
Und es kam noch schlimmer: Der Sieg um Rin sollte sich im Nachhinein als schwerwiegendste Niederlage der Menschen herausstellen: Der schwelende Disput zwischen Rurik und dessen Vater Adelbern fand hier seinen heftigen Höhepunkt. In aller Öffentlichkeit stritten sie sich um das weitere Vorgehen in der Schlacht gegen die Charr. Rurik vertrat die Meinung, dass Ascalon aufzugeben sei und man sich nach Kryta in Sicherheit begeben sollte, während Adelbern unumstößlich darauf beharrte, dass sein Königreich weiterhin den Menschen gehörte und um jeden Preis zu verteidigen wäre. Dies führte so weit, dass der König seinen aufbegehrenden Sohn entehrte und ihn mitsamt all seiner Anhänger auf Lebenszeit aus Ascalon verbannte.

So wurde sie Freundschaft zwischen Andur und Lelina das erste Mal ernsthaft gefährdet, obwohl kein Zweifel daran bestand, dass sie sich weiterhin prächtig verstanden, doch war Andur verpflichtet Rurik Folge zu leisten und Lelina – immer noch an ihrer Idee des Friedens zwischen beiden Völkern festhaltend – fühlte sich dazu berufen, in Ascalon zu verweilen.  
So kehrten sie in ihr Lager in Nolanis Ruinen zurück und unterhielten sich über ihre drohende Trennung. Sie standen ein wenig abseits des geschäftigen Treibens der Soldaten und Flüchtlinge, die ebenfalls in der ehemaligen Akademie Unterschlupf gesucht hatten.

„Ach, Lelina", fing Andur erneut an auf sie einzureden.  
„Ich bitte dich, folge mir doch nach Kryta. Ich könnte eine Trennung von dir nicht ertragen."  
„Andur, bitte mach es mir nicht noch schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist", antwortete sie traurig. „Du weißt doch um meine Aufgabe hier in Ascalon und warum ich das Königreich nicht verlassen kann."  
„Aber sieh doch", versuchte er es weiter. „Sollten wir die Stadt Löwenstein erreichen, gelänge es uns bestimmt neue Kraft zu schöpfen und weitere Verbündete zu finden, um dann gestärkt nach Ascalon zurückkehren zu können."  
Es fiel ihr schwer, seinem eindringlichen Blick stand zu halten. Auch für sie wäre es unerträglich von der Seite ihres treuen Freundes weichen zu müssen. Vielmehr noch: sie war seit längerem schon von dem Wunsch beseelt, für immer bei ihm bleiben zu können. „Wenn Andur doch nur ein Zeichen gäbe, wieviel ich ihm bedeute. Hatte ich ihm nicht oft genug unmissverständlich mitgeteilt, was ich für ihn empfinde? Was braucht es denn noch?", dachte sie verzweifelt.  
Nun, offenbar fühlte er sich in der Rolle ihres großen Bruders wohler. „Wahrscheinlich trauert er immer noch seiner – ach so exotischen – Nahar nach. Könnte ich ihr überhaupt das Wasser reichen? Bin ich denn, dank meiner canthanischen Vorfahren, nicht aufregend genug für ihn?", schloss sie in Gedanken und seufzte vernehmlich. „Wenn niemand hier verbleibt, wird es kein Ascalon mehr geben, das Frieden mit den Charr schließen könnte, Andur", antwortete sie ihm.  
„In all der Zeit hast du mich viel gelehrt, Lelina. Vor allem dir nicht zu widersprechen, wenn du einen Beschluss gefasst hast", sprach Andur und bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, setzte er fort: „Lass mich dir nun einige Lektionen erteilen, wie du dich im Kampf besser verteidigen kannst, denn du wirst kämpfen müssen, wenn du hier verweilst. Zwar kann ich mittlerweile verstehen, warum du dich so beharrlich weigerst, dich für einen Konflikt angemessen zu rüsten, doch jetzt möchte ich dir wenigstens die Technik zeigen, wie du einen Schild zu führen hast", sprach er weiter, während er seinen prächtigen Dreiecksschild vom Rücken schnallte und hinter sie trat.  
„Warum hat er niemals solche Gelegenheiten ergriffen, mich an sich gezogen und geküsst?", dachte sie, als sie ihn hinter sich spüren konnte.  
Andurs starke Arme umschlossen sie, als er seinen Schild über ihren Kopf wuchtete und ihn für sie bereit hielt, damit sie nur noch in die Lederschlaufen an dessen Innenseite zu schlüpfen brauchte.  
„Nun, ich werde mich wohl mit meinem Schicksal abfinden müssen."  
Sollte er seine gefährliche Reise nach Kryta jemals unbeschadet überstehen und sollten sie sich dann eines Tages wiedersehen, würde sie einfach nur eine gute Freundin aus alten Zeiten sein.  
Sie kam der Aufforderung nach und spürte sogleich das massive Gewicht an ihrem Arm, obwohl Andur den Schild noch immer fest in Händen hielt.  
Dann ließ er los.  
Sie riss erstaunt die Augen auf.  
Es gab keine Möglichkeit, das Gewicht des Schildes stemmen zu können. Ihr linker Arm gab sogleich nach und scheppernd ging der Schild zu Boden.  
Sie hörte Andur hinter sich lachen und zu ihrem Bestürzen musste sie feststellen, dass einige Schaulustige begannen sich um die Szene zu versammeln. Sie spürte, wie sie heftig errötete.  
„Verzeih mir, Lelina", prustete Andur. „Wahrlich mannigfaltig bist du bei deiner Geburt von den Göttern gesegnet worden, doch als es um die Vergabe von Körperkraft ging, muss Balthasar wohl ein Nickerchen gemacht haben", stellte er glucksend weiter fest.  
„Und Dwaynas Feingefühl scheint dir entgangen zu sein!", wollte sie gerade hitzig erwidern, als ihr jemand zuvor kam: „Vortrefflich bemerkt, werter Herr Ritter", vernahm sie. „Aber es ist auch beruhigend zu sehen, dass euch – dieser schlimmen Zeiten zum Trotze – Lyssas Schönheit und Anmut nicht verließen, werte Dame", schloss der Redner.  
Überrumpelt hielt Lelina inne, als sich ein delikat gewandeter Mann aus der Menge der Zuschauer löste.  
Andurs Gelächter endete.  
„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von Lelina?" wandte er sich barsch an den Redner.  
„Ruhig Blut, Herr Krieger. Ich möchte keinen Zwist mit euch. Ich bin nur ein alter Bekannter eurer... _Freundin_ – ein recht vertrauter noch dazu, möchte ich meinen – und sehr erfreut sie wiederzusehen", sagte dieser beifällig.  
„Stimmt das?", wandte sich Andur rasch an Lelina.  
„Ardai?", vermochte sie nur zu fragen.  
Sie war hoffnungslos im Chaos ihrer Gefühle verloren. Sie war verlegen, erzürnt und bezaubert zur selben Zeit. Ihr wurde schwindelig, als sie vergeblich versuchte, den atemberaubenden Mesmer nicht anzustarren, der ihr forsch in die Augen blickte. Es war in der Tat Ardai, jener Zauberkundiger, den sie vor dem Großen Feuer kennenlernte und dessen Gegenwart sie auch heute sogleich wieder gefangen nahm.  
„Na, dann werde ich ja hier nicht mehr gebraucht! Du und dein toller Freund hier, könnt mir gestohlen bleiben!", schnauzte Andur und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Warte, Andur...", wollte Lelina beschwichtigen, doch er hatte bereits sein Heil in der Flucht ergriffen.  
„Krieger können so schwierig im Umgang sein. Ist er immer solch ein Hitzkopf?", fragte Ardai amüsiert. Er trat näher an sie heran und hauchte galant einen Kuss auf Lelinas Handrücken.  
„Nein, normalerweise nicht", murmelte sie verwirrt.  
„Ach kümmert euch nicht weiter. Er wird sich schon sein Mütchen kühlen, ihr werdet es sehen", fuhr er fort.  
„Aber so sagt doch, wie ist es euch in all der Zeit ergangen? Ich brenne darauf euren Berichten lauschen zu dürfen, holde Maid", sprach er lächelnd weiter.

Lelina erzählte Ardai über die Vorkommnisse der letzten zwei Jahre, die über Ascalon hereingebrochen waren. Von ihm hingegen erfuhr sie, dass er sich gezwungen sah, mit mehreren Gelehrten der Aschfurt Abtei, nach Kryta zu flüchten. Erst jetzt führten ihn seine Wege zurück in seine alte Heimat. Hätte er um Lelinas Not gewusst, so wäre er selbstverständlich in Ascalon verblieben, beteuerte er ihr fürsorglich.  
An diesem und den kommenden zwei Tagen, vergaß Lelina die Welt um sich herum. Andur schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein, stellte sie fast beiläufig fest. Stattdessen verbrachte sie beinahe ihre gesamte Zeit mit Ardai, tauschte sich mit ihm aus und ließ sich von ihm umgarnen. Sie erkannte sich kaum wieder. Ihr sonst so starker Wille hatte sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst und sie war wie Wachs in Ardais Händen. Und doch genoss sie ihre Hilflosigkeit in vollen Zügen: Jetzt erfuhr sie endlich das, was sie bei Andur so schmerzlich vermisste. Noch nie hatte sie sich so begehrt gefühlt. Als die Nacht hereinbrach, geleitete Ardai sie, wie am Ende eines jeden Tages, an die Türe ihres Quartiers. Er verabschiedete sich von ihr, indem er sie zärtlich auf die Stirn küsste und verließ sie mit den Worten, dass er morgen eine ganz besondere Überraschung für sie parat hielte.  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihn hereingebeten, stellte sie mit Herzklopfen fest, als sie sich alleine auf ihrem Bett niederließ.

Am nächsten Morgen kleidete Lelina sich in ihr schönstes Gewand und verließ voller Erwartung ihr Zimmer um Ardai aufzusuchen. Er erwartete sie bereits vor ihrer Kammer und begrüßte sie herzlich. „Schau nur, was ich für dich fand", sprach er und reichte Lelina eine rote Schwertlilie.  
„Sie ist beinahe so schön wie du, Lelina", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich zu.  
Dieses Kompliment ließ Lelina erneut – wie so oft in den letzten Tagen – das Blut in die Wangen schießen.  
„Oh, Ardai. Woher... ?", setzte sie an.  
„Woher ich diese Blume bekam, obwohl außer dir nichts schönes mehr auf Ascalons Boden gedeiht, möchtest du wissen?", vervollständigte er ihre Frage. „Komm ich zeige es dir, du wirst begeistert sein," fuhr er fort, nahm sie bei der Hand und geleitete sie nach draußen.  
„Es liegt nur wenige Minuten des Weges entfernt", versprach er und führte sie aus der ehemaligen Akademie heraus.  
Nachdem sie sich von den Ruinen entfernt und mehrere Hügel mit verdorrten Bäumen umrundet hatten, erreichten sie tatsächlich eine kleine und gut versteckte Talsenke, die noch mit blühendem Leben erfüllt war. Der Schrecken des Krieges hatte dieses kleine Paradies unberührt gelassen. Ein kleines Bächlein entsprang dem Boden, der von sattem Grün dichter Gräser bedeckt war. Dort standen sogar noch einige Bäume. Der Anblick raubte Lelina den Atem. Sie war überwältigt. Es war so schön hier, dass sie es kaum fassen konnte. Es schien fast so, als stünde die Zeit still.  
„Bei Melandru, es ist einfach wundervoll", flüsterte sie, hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn mit sich. Kurz vor den ersten Gräsern bliebt sie stehen, löste die Riemchen ihrer Sandalen von den Waden und betrat barfuß die Wiese. Das Gefühl war herrlich. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie das kleine Mädchen, das ausgelassen über die Felder ihrer Eltern tollte.  
„Ich wünschte ich hätte meine Staffelei noch. Liebend gern würde ich dein Antlitz für alle Ewigkeiten einfangen, damit ich mich immer daran erfreuen könnte", sprach Ardai, der sich ihr behutsam von hinten näherte.  
„Hör auf, Ardai. Du machst mich so verlegen, es ist mir fast schon peinlich."  
„Was muss ich nur tun, damit du mir Glauben schenkst?", sprach er leise und legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Langsam ließ er sie an ihren Armen heruntergleiten. Seine Berührung jagte Lelina wohlige Schauer über ihre Haut. Er ergriff ihre Hände und zog sie sanft und doch bestimmt an sich. Lelina ließ es geschehen, fühlte ihn nun ganz nah bei sich. Sie neigte leicht den Hals, als er begann mit seinen Lippen an ihrem Nacken entlangzufahren. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer empfindlichen Haut spüren und der Wunsch nach mehr stieg in ihr auf.  
Dann drehte er sie zu sich um, legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie.  
Lelina klammerte sich hilflos an seiner Schulter fest, begann seinen Kuss erst zögerlich und dann leidenschaftlich zu erwidern.  
Ihre Gefühle überschlugen sich und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Sie rang keuchend um Luft, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich wieder voneinander trennten.  
„Glaubst du mir jetzt?", fragte Ardai sanft.  
Sie konnte nur nicken und drückte sich zur Bekräftigung noch enger an ihn.  
Ardai fuhr mit einer Hand ihren Rücken entlang, während sein anderer Arm sie immer noch fest umschlungen hielt und küsste sie erneut.  
Vorsichtig begann er die Träger ihres Kleides von ihren Schulten zu streifen und liebkoste mit seinen Lippen die Stellen ihrer Haut, die nun nicht mehr bedeckt waren.  
Lelina entfuhr ein Seufzen.  
Sie spürte das Verlangen in ihr immer stärker werden.  
Sie wollte sich ihm hingeben und sich zur Gänze in seiner Liebe verlieren.  
Ardai entkleidete sie vollkommen, indem er zärtlich an ihren Seiten herunter fuhr und ihr Kleid mit sich zog.  
Sie konnte die Begierde in seinem Blick sehen, als er sie so betrachtete.  
Doch nun war Lelina an der Reihe: Langsam schälte sie ihn zuerst aus seiner eleganten Weste und dann aus seinem Hemd – genüsslich Knopf für Knopf öffnend. Sie küsste seine muskulöse Brust, während sie ihm half aus seiner restlichen Kleidung zu schlüpfen.  
Da übernahm Ardai wieder das Zepter, hob Lelina behutsam hoch und trug sie an das Ufer des kleinen Bächleins und legte sie dort nieder. Er nahm ein paar Grashalme und strich damit über Lelinas Haut.  
„Oh, Dwayna! Diese süße Pein ist fast unerträglich", durchzuckte es sie.  
Er tauchte seine Finger in das kühle Wasser und lies einige Tropfen auf Lelinas bebenden Leib fallen.  
Sie explodierte vor Leidenschaft.  
Sie zog ihn zu sich ins Gras, rollte sich auf seinen wundervollen Körper und setzte sich auf.  
Lelina schenkte ihm ihre ganze Leidenschaft, während sie ihn liebte, bis sie sich schließlich erschöpft zu Boden sinken ließ.  
Lelina war von tiefster Zufriedenheit erfüllt, wohlige Wärme durchströmte sie und sie kuschelte sich zärtlich an seine Brust.  
„Wären doch alle Menschen so glücklich, wie ich", seufzte sie.  
Schweigend streichelte Ardai ihr Haar, bis sie in einen sanften Schlummer fiel.

Als Lelina erwachte kitzelten kleine Grashalme ihre Nase.  
Ardai lag nicht mehr an ihrer Seite.  
Verwundert richtete sie sich auf und sah ihn vor sich stehen. Er war gerade im Begriff sich wieder anzukleiden.  
„Wohin willst du, Liebster?", fragte sie irritiert.  
„Oh, du bist schon wieder erwacht?" entgegnete er nur.  
„Komm zurück an meine Seite. Lass uns den schönen Tag genießen", lächelte sie ihn einladend an.  
„Nein verzeih'. Ich habe noch dringliche Angelegenheiten und werde nichts dergleichen tun", antwortete er.  
„Ardai, ich verstehe nicht. Von welchen Angelegenheiten sprichst du? Ich werde dich natürlich begleiten und dir dabei helfen, so ich es vermag."  
„Du Dummerchen scheinst wirklich nicht zu verstehen, oder?" fragte er unterkühlt.  
„Schau, du hast doch heute die wahren Freuden des Lebens genießen dürfen, nicht? Ich für meinen Teil habe es, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Doch ist es nunmal so, dass man aufhören sollte, wenn es am schönsten ist."  
„Ardai, ...", stieß sie wimmernd hervor, als die ersten Tränen ihre Kehle zuschnürten.  
„Oh bitte, Kleines. Erspar' mir dein Geflenne."  
Lelinas Tränen begannen unaufhaltsam zu fließen, als er kaltherzig furtfuhr: „Ich habe dir doch niemals die ewige Liebe geschworen. Nun nimm es dir doch nicht so zu Herzen. Dein Anblick ist ja kaum zu ertragen, herrje! Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich bei dir einen Fehler beging. Warum sonst wohl, hast du dich drei Tage lang wie ein prüdes Großmütterchen geziert, und nicht gleich das Lager mit mir geteilt."  
Lelina starrte ihn apathisch an.  
„Nun, gehab dich wohl", schloss er und striff sich seine Weste über.  
„Ach und noch einen Rat bevor ich es vergesse: Wenn es wirklich ein treues Schoßhündchen ist, was du begehrst, halte dich doch an deinen hitzköpfigen Gefährten. Ich denke er könnte dieser Sorte angehören", sagte er bevor er sie einsam zurückließ.

Lelinas Herz war gebrochen.  
Sie rollte sich schutzsuchend zusammen und weinte, bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren.  
Niemals zuvor war sie so tief verletzt worden.  
Sie fühlte sich verlassen, ausgenutzt und unsäglich schmutzig.  
Heftig am ganzen Leib zitternd, kroch sie zu dem Bach und versuchte dort sich reinzuwaschen.  
Egal wie lang sie es versuchte, es gelang ihr nicht.  
Schluchzend rollte sie sich wieder zusammen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen noch hören oder fühlen.  
Am liebsten wäre sie tot.  
So lag sie den ganzen Tag noch dort, bis die Nacht hereinbrach.  
Erst als es zu kalt wurde, schleppte sie sich zu ihrem Kleid und streifte es zitternd über.  
Es half nicht.  
Sie fühlte sich genauso kalt und schutzlos wie zuvor.  
Als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages versiegten, gewann der winzige Teil der Vernunft, der ihr vor lauter Gram noch verblieb, kurzfristig die Kontrolle über ihren Leib zurück und sie trat den Rückweg zur Akademie an. In deren menschenleeren Straßen angekommen, ließ sie sich an eine der Hauswände sinken. Erneut strömten Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie vermochte es nicht, sie aufzuhalten, bis sie schließlich wieder von allein versiegten.

„Bei den Göttern! Lelina, hier bist du. Was machst du denn da? Endlich finde ich dich und ausnahmsweise auch mal ohne deinen widerlichen Begleiter!", wurde Lelina aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen.  
Andur kam in voller Montur auf sie zugelaufen.  
„Prinz Rurik gedenkt heut Nacht noch aufzubrechen. Genauer gesagt ist die erste Karawane schon lange marschbereit und ich bin ihr zugeteilt worden", sprach er hastig weiter.  
„Ich wünschte ich hätte mehr Zeit, um dir noch Lebewohl...", hielt er inne, als er erkannte in welchen Zustand sie sich befand.  
„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er fordernd, doch sie gab keine Antwort.  
„Hat es etwas mit diesem Widerling zu tun?", vermutete er zornig.  
Sie rührte sich nicht.  
„Komm schon, steh auf!", sagte er und zog sie zu sich hoch.  
Sie ließ sich wieder zu Boden sacken, doch Andur packte sie erneut und hob sie hoch.  
„Was auch immer geschehen sein mag, willst du wirklich nicht mit mir kommen? Es wäre sicherlich noch ein Platz auf einem der Karren für dich frei", redete er auf sie ein.  
Kaum vernehmbar schüttelte Lelina nur den Kopf.  
„Bei Balthasars Flammen! Warum musst du immer so störrisch sein", resignierte er. Dann hob er sie über seine Schulter und spurtete zu ihrem Nachtlager.  
Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Kammer, legte sie eilig auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zu.  
„Ich wünschte wirklich ich hätte mehr Zeit. Ich wünschte ich wäre nie von deiner Seite gewichen", sagte er bedauernd.  
Neue Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
„Lelina, es bricht mir das Herz, aber ich vermag es nicht mehr dir zu helfen." „Lebwohl", presste er mit gebrochener Stimme hervor.

Einen vollen Tag lang, blieb Lelina liegen ohne sich zu rühren.  
Sie schlief nicht, sprach nicht und nahm auch nichts zu sich.  
Ihre innere Leere drohte sie vollends zu verschlingen.  
Selbst Andur hatte sie verlassen.

Doch in der folgenden Nacht wurde die Türe zu ihrer Kammer geöffnet und eine alte Magd in Begleitung von zwei jüngeren Hausknechten betrat ihr Zimmer.  
„Das muss sie sein", nickte die ältere Dame in ihre Richtung.  
„Zumindest passt die Beschreibung", fuhr sie fort.  
„Kommt Kindchen, erhebt euch", sprach sie Lelina direkt an.  
„Es ist Zeit für euch aufzubrechen. Der letzte Karren wird sich bald schon in Bewegung setzen", sprach sie unbeirrt weiter, obwohl Lelina nichts antwortete.  
„Los, tragt sie raus", befahl sie ihren Gehilfen.  
Lelina wurde hochgehoben und aus dem Zimmer getragen.  
„Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass euer Gefährte für euch bezahlt hat", hörte sie hinter sich die Magd schimpfen.  
Man brachte sie zu der letzten Karawane, legte sie auf ein Lager in einem Planwagen, der für den Transport der Kranken und Gebrechlichen vorgesehen war. Schon setzte der Trupp sich in Bewegung und begann – wider Lelinas Willen, wenn sie denn noch einen besessen hätte – seine lange und beschwerliche Reise gen Löwenstein.

Lelinas Zustand besserte sich auch in den kommenden Tagen nicht.  
Sie aß kaum und verspürte keinen Hunger.  
In den Zittergipfeln fror sie, verspürte aber keine Kälte.  
Sie sah den klaren Himmel, doch betrachtete ihn nicht.  
Sie vernahm von den Kämpfen mit den Zwergen, doch es kümmerte sie nicht.  
Selbst Ruriks tragischer Tod am Rande der Zittergipfel, vermochte es nicht eine Regung in ihr zu erzeugen.  
Erst als die Karawane das Gebirge verließ und man wärmere Gefilde betrat, konnte sie sich aus ihrer Lethargie lösen.  
Voller Gewissensbisse bedankte sie sich bei den willigen Helfern, denen sie wochenlang soviel Mühe bereitet hatte.  
Traurig betrachtete sie die wunderschöne Landschaft Krytas. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie – in einem anderen, glücklicheren Leben – in diesem Augenblick Andur fröhlich um den Hals gefallen wäre.  
Was hatte sie nur getan. Sie hatte ihren einzigen Vertrauten zutiefst verletzt, das wusste sie jetzt.  
Andur empfand mehr für sie, als sie es jemals verdient hätte.  
Wäre sie doch nur von Anfang an mit ihm gereist. Hätte sie sich doch bloß nicht kopflos in dieses Abenteuer mit Ardai gestürzt. Ihr Atem stockte, als der Gedanke daran ihr einen heftigen Stich ins Herz versetzte.  
„Wirst du mir jemals verzeihen können, Andur?", fragte sie sich verzweifelt.

Dann endlich erreichte die Karawane die Tore von Löwenstein. Sogleich wurden ihre Wagen eiligst durchgewunken: Der erste Treck habe schon für freies Geleit nach Löwenstein gesorgt, heiß es. Sie sollten aber nicht trödeln, die Untoten würden sonst wieder über sie herfallen, hieß es weiterhin.  
Untote.  
Also wurde auch dieses schöne Land von seinen eigenen Sorgen geplagt, stellte Lelina traurig fest.  
In der Stadt wurde sie von den vielen Eindrücken schier überwältigt. Doch sie schob ihre Neugier beiseite und machte sich sogleich auf die Suche nach ihrem Gefährten. Viele Stunden irrte sie verloren durch die riesige Hafenstadt. Sie wollte schon aufgeben und sich ein Quartier für die Nacht besorgen, da erspähte sie Andur schließlich doch.  
Er saß einsam an einem der Strände, die die Stadt säumten und blickte auf das offene Meer hinaus.  
Langsam näherte sie sich ihm.  
Ihr Herz schlug schneller.  
Jetzt da sie ihn gefunden hatte, was sollte sie ihm bloß sagen? Wie war es möglich ihren Fehler wieder gutzumachen? Sie fand keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen; sie musste es dennoch versuchen.  
Sie sah wie er aufschreckte, als er ihre Schritte auf dem Sand vernahm. Er drehte sich um und machte den Eindruck, als könne er kaum seinen Augen trauen, sagte aber nichts.  
„Oh, Andur. Bitte gib mir nur ein kleines Zeichen! Irgendeines!", flehte sie innerlich, doch er rührte sich nicht.  
Sie schaute reumütig zu ihm auf und wieder sammelten sich die Tränen in ihren Augen.  
Schritt für Schritt ging sie weiter auf ihn zu.  
„Bitte verzeih mir", flüsterte sie flehentlich. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
Da öffnete er endlich die Arme, Lelina stürzte auf ihn zu und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.  
Langsam schloss er die Arme um sie und drückte sie tröstend an sich. Er gab ihr alle Zeit, die sie benötigte um sich halbwegs zu beruhigen.  
Dann blickte er ihr fest ihn die Augen, schien seinen ganzen Mut zusammenzunehmen, und sprach: „Ich kann nicht für immer nur dein großer Bruder sein, Lelina."  
„Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte es früher erkennen müssen, Andur", brachte sie stockend hervor. „Ich bin auch nicht hier, um dich darum zu bitten. Das einzige was ich benötige ist noch ein wenig Zeit. Mein Herz gehört ohnehin schon lange dir", flüsterte sie zärtlich.

Überglücklich zog Andur sie enger an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in Lelinas Haaren und sog ihren vertrauten Geruch in sich auf. Bei den Göttern, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte!  
Sie setzen sich hin.  
Lelina schmiegte sich an ihn und zusammen blickten sie auf das Meer, einer gemeinsamen Zukunft entgegen.


End file.
